The Rad51 protein, a homolog of bacterial RecA, functions in DNA double-strand break repair and genetic recombination. Whereas Rad51 catalyzes ATP-dependent pairing and strand exchange between homologous DNA molecules, regulation of this function is unknown. The c-Abl tyrosine kinase is activated by ionizing radiation and certain other DNA-damaging agents. Here we demonstrate that c-Abl interacts constitutively with Rad51. We show that c-Abl phosphorylates Rad51 on Tyr-54 in vitro. The results also show that treatment of cells with ionizing radiation induces c-Abl-dependent phosphorylation of Rad51. Phosphorylation of Rad51 by c-Abl inhibits the binding of Rad51 to DNA and the function of Rad51 in ATP-dependent DNA strand exchange reactions. These findings represent the first demonstration that Rad51 is regulated by phosphorylation and support a functional role for c-Abl in regulating Rad51-dependent recombination in the response to DNA damage. Zhi-Min Yuan, Yinyin Huang, Takatoshi Ishiko, Shuji Nakada, Taiju Utsugisawa, Surender Kharbanda, Rong Wang, Patrick Sung, Akira Shinohara, Ralph Weichselbaum, and Donald Kufe (1998), J. Biol. Chem. 273, 3799-3802.